Looks like the boy's to shy
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Dan Shun and Marucho all want to get Alice to go out one of them, but who's this other person that supossedly likes Alice? humor and romance story... Bakugan story
1. Chapter 1

OnlyI: Konnichiwa! Welcome to my Bakugan Songfic, The first Non-AU story on FF for Bakugan!! :P

Kensuke: I wouldn't exactly call it "Non-AU", you did after all--

OnlyI: "…" well, I can't help it if the 'story' in the credits of the last Japanese episode wasn't exactly to my liking……

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bakugan' or the song 'Kiss the girl'

Warnings: Not for the average homophobic :P (basically, If one has read my Sailor Moon stories, you know what I mean, I don't really want to give away anything in this Fic yet :P) And it'll be a bit OOC….

_**

* * *

**__**Kiss the Girl: Bakugan**_

About a hundred people or more danced around the ball room, most doing so rather clumsily. The room had ten or twenty tables, with fruit punch and chips on them, backed against the walls. On the stage, a DJ was putting away some of his equipment, while his smaller devices played the song for people to dance to.

Behind the curtain three teenagers about fourteen were preparing to go onstage for the final song of the night.

One boy adjusted his green cap on his head, messing up his midnight black hair, and sat at the drums placed directly behind the curtains. He performed a small drum roll before deciding everything was set for performing.

Another boy picked up the Electric Guitar and strummed a few notes on it before plugging it into an amplifier and placing it down again. He looked over at the girl, who happened to be looking into a compact mirror, trying to fix her already seemingly perfect silver hair. He scoffed.

"Girls"

The silver haired girl looked into the mirror one more time before running over to the boy who was still glaring at her with his sapphire blue eyes. He took off his red, white, and black hat and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed.

"Could you have taken any longer Julie?" He grumbled at the girl.

"I'm sorry Billy, but I have to look like a professional singer, every player in Japan will be at this reunion!" the silver haired girl exclaimed. She tugged at her pink dress nervously.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect Baku-babe"

"DON'T CALL ME BAKU-BABE !!"

Billy sighed again and smirked slightly.

"When do you think they'll realize it" Julie looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Who realize what?" She asked. Billy restrained himself from hitting his head against the wall.

"When do you think THEY will realize the song is about them?" he growled. Julie hit Billy's arm playfully.

"I knew that" she lied.

"Sure" Billy laughed sarcastically, running towards the entrance to the stage.

"Get back here Billy Rock!" Julie laughed skipping after the boy.

--

Three teenage boys about the same age as Billy sat in chairs on one side of the dance floor, glancing at the Red haired girl two years older than them, and the blue haired girl their age, on the other side. Every once in a while the boys would give each other small glares.

"I'm trying first" all three said at the same time. They all glared again.

"No, I'm going first" One growled running his hands through his smooth black hair.

"No way, Alice will like me way better!" Another answered adjusting his pink glasses on his nose. The two glared at each other.

"Why don't we play rock, Paper, scissors to sort this out" asked the brunette adjusting his goggles on his head. The two boys blinked.

"Wow, Dan actually came up with a reasonable idea" Sighed the black haired boy.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Dan?" Asked the other boy cleaning his glasses, getting up, then taking a step closer to Dan.

"I am Dan, Marucho! I have a brain you know!"

"Yes, but you don't ever use it"

"What do you know Shun!"

The three glared and each put one hand outward.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissor"

"SHOOT!" The three pulled back their hands then showed their hands towards each other.

"Hah! Rock beats Scissors!" Dan laughed hitting the other two boy's hands away.

"Why don't we make a deal, since we know The final song that Julie will be singing is going to have three chorus's, Why not every time the chorus plays, We switch who gets a chance to ask her out" Marucho asked.

"Whatever" Dan laughed.

"You won't even get a chance because I'll have already gotten a date with her" Dan smirked Cockily.

--

Julie walked onstage nervously. The last time she had been on stage was a disaster. She shuddered in remembrance of how the entire set for her school play almost crushed her. Billy walked behind her and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it slightly to tell her that he would be there for her if anything happened. She smiled back at him.

"Introducing the Sub-Terra Duo and their guest drummer Komba O'Charlie!" Shouted the DJ before walking backstage to collect his pay. The curtain rose up a bit so Komba could push his drums out onto the stage, before they dropped again. Billy let go of Julie's hand and picked up his guitar. Julie smiled at him and walked to the middle of the stage towards the microphone stand.

"This is for two friends of mine. They are completely in love with each other but won't admit it, I hope this song will help them work out their feelings for each other" Julie spoke into the microphone. Everyone in the ballroom clapped and many discreetly looked over towards the red haired girl, knowing that she was one of the friends she was talking about, seeing as all the male X-Brawlers had, and still have, crushes on her.

Julie started to hum some notes while Billy and Komba started to play softly.

_There you see her, Sitting there across the way_

Dan looked over at the red-head of his affection and started to walk over to her.

_She don't got alot to say, But there's something about her_

'Okay, First, I'll ask her to dance, then, when the mood's just right, I'll kiss her' He thought smiling at his ploy.

_And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss girl._

Dan blushed. 'Man, Julie knows how to pick the perfect song by accident'

_Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do. __It's possible she wants you too, There's one way to ask her_

The Blue Haired girl next to Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice, It doesn't look like anyone is going to ask us to dance, why don't we go check out that fountain in the middle of the dance floor" She asked pulling up her friend.

"Okay, Runo" Alice answered allowing herself to be dragged along by her friend.

_It don't take a word, not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Dan stopped walking towards them when he noticed Runo pull Alice up and drag her towards the fountain in the middle of the dance floor.

_Shalalalala. My oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl, Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

He was about to follow when he noticed the chorus starting up. He frowned.

'I shouldn't have agreed to that, the chorus came faster than I thought' He walked back in despair towards his smirking friends.

Runo and Alice sat down on the edge of the fountain and Runo's stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"Hope you don't mind if I leave to get chips for a second, do you?" Runo asked getting up from her spot.

"I don't mind, hurry back soon" Alice giggled laying down on the fountains edge to rest.

_Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon, Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better, She don't say a word, And she wont say a word, Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shun looked at Dan and smirked.

"Leave getting a girl like Alice to a real man Danma**(1)**" He mocked walking over to the fountain. He sat down next to Alice.

"Nice party isn't it" Shun asked her. She only nodded.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes. While Alice was spacing out Shun began to study her face more in depth.

'Beautiful' He thought to himself.

"I was wondering-" Shun started

"Hey Alice!" Shouted Runo running through the crowd excitedly carrying the entire bowl….

Of chips.

From his seat, Marucho glowered to himself, vowing to never have a refreshment table without anyone working at it while Runo or Dan were there ever again. Runo wasn't as bad as Dan with eating, but she could be pretty bad sometimes.

"I got the Chips!" Runo shouted to Alice. Anyone who hadn't known she had gone to get the chips would have thought she was crazy, which was pretty much everyone except Alice. Alice giggled at her friend before realizing that Runo had tripped over her own feet. **(2)**

Shun was soon wearing the chip bowl and was covered with chips. Runo was on top of Alice in the fountain.

_Shalalalala, My oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl, Shalalalala, Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"I'm sorry Alice, come on, let's go get some towels" Runo said quickly getting off of Alice and pulled her out of the fountain. She barely even noticed Shun sitting there embarrassed with her chip bowl on his head. He mumbled something under his breath when he realized that his turn was over.

_Shalalalala, Don't be scared, You better be prepared, Go on and kiss the girl_

Marucho laughed at Shun and stood up.

"You really showed us Shun!" He walked over towards where Alice and Runo were standing, by the punch bowl.

_Shalalalala, Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how, You wanna kiss the girl_

Runo stopped at the punch bowl, startling Alice for a second.

"Runo, What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just, why don't you stand here while I go and get us towels" Runo insisted before running out of the room to find the linen closet, or room, since Marucho's Mansion**(3)** was huge.

_Go on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)_

Marucho sat down in a chair across from Alice and Smiled at her

"Hey Alice" He waved.

"Hi Marucho, What are you doing here with me, weren't you with Shun and Dan?"

"Can you close your eyes for a second" Marucho asked blushing slightly.

"Umm… sure?" Alice said closing her eyes.

_(oh, ohnoo..)(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

'Not even Runo can mess this up!' thought Marucho leaning in toward Alice.

_Lalalala, Lalalala, Go on and kiss the girl_

Julie looked on from onstage.

'Crap, this shouldn't be happening, it shouldn't be Marucho' She thought glancing at Billy who shrugged back.

_Lalalala, Lalalala, Go on and kiss the girl_

Marucho was just about to kiss Alice when a voice shouted from nearby-

"Alice! I got the towels!"

It was of course Runo carrying a pile of towels. This pile was so high though that she couldn't see where she was going. She tripped over the table, knocking over the punch bowl and scattering the towels everywhere.

The punch bowl landed safely on Marucho's lap, spilling on him and Runo fell right on Alice's lap. Alice opened her eyes and laughed at the chaos he best friend had caused.

_Shalalalala, My oh my-Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl, Shalalalala, Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Marucho hung his head in shame as the chorus started to play and he walked back towards Dan and Shun who were laughing at Marucho's punch covered face.

Runo jumped up blushing once she realized she had fallen on Alice yet again. She the bent down to pick up the towels, and Alice followed suit. They didn't once notice that they had attracted a large crowd of people who thought Runo spoiling the boy's chances were humorous, and wanted to see if she'd do something even more clumsy.

_Lalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss that girl!_

As Alice and Runo picked up the towels, their hands brushed against each other, causing Runo to blush. When Alice and her finally stood up, she was still blushing.

"Runo, Daijobu? **(4)**" Alice asked Runo putting her hand Runo's head to check her temperature.

"You look like you're getting sick" Runo was almost as red as Dan's blazer.

_Lalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girl_

Julie and Billy shared a smirk up on stage, while Komba looked completely confused.

_Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)_

Runo grabbed onto Alice's face and pulled it towards her. Alice looked at her confused, along with every other person in the room besides Julie and Billy.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Runo placed a small kiss on Alice's lips, almost to soft to be noticeable. Almost everyone stood frozen in confusion. Julie and Billy had already walked backstage and Runo pulled away from Alice.

"Dommo Arigato**(5)**, Alice, for everything" Runo whispered walking away from a stunned Alice. She walked right by Dan Shun and Marucho, stopping right behind them. The room was deathly silent.

"And that's, how it's done boys**(6)**" Runo smirked before walking out the door and toward the elevator.

When Alice finally overcame her shock she blushed. She placed her index finger to her lips and smiled.

"Runo"

--

She climbed inside the Elevator and smiled.

"Gomen-nasai**(7)**, if I ruined are friendship Alice, but I can't help loving you" She whispered allowing the elevator door to close.

"Aishiteru**(8)**, Alice"

* * *

OnlyI: As one is able to see, major Yuri fan here.

Kensuke: What's with the numbers?

OnlyI: The numbers each show a part that I want to ether comment on, or translate from Japanese because I have a habit of writing with some key Japanese words, and some readers might not know the translations.

**(1)** Danma is Dan's full name in Japanese, sort of like how in English his full name is Daniel, Though that's not the translation of Danma.

**(2) **This part was inspired by my very own mother. (along with the towel part) When she was a kid, she had gone out to get the milk one day. She was swinging the two baskets holding the milk around and came in her house screaming "I'VE GOT THE MILK!!" and then the two milk bottles smashed together leaving a big mess….

**(3) **Well, Sometimes sources say that Marucho's place is a bunch of Apartment buildings made into one house, and others say it's a mansion, so I say mansion because of how big the rooms are.

**(4) **Daijobu means 'Are you Okay' in Japanese

**(5) **Dommo Arigato means 'thank you very much' (DOMMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO!!)

**(6)** I was debating on numbering this one. If no one got it, the clumsy personality was all an act to keep the boys from kissing Alice. Though she didn't mean to land on Alice two of the three times.

**(7)** Gomen-nasai means 'I'm very sorry'

**(8)** Aishiteru is my favorite Japanese word to translate. It basically means I love you, but on a deeper level. It's like 'I'll give up my Heart, my soul, my mind and even my body, just for you'

Sorry If the numbers distracted you!

Kensuke: Of course the numbers distracted them!!

OnlyI: )roll's eyes( Anyway, R and R please. I want to get some reviews since I stayed up all night typing this trying to get it out of my head. Please don't flame. Constructive criticism!! Don't say you hate this couple because it's not Canon, for even though it will almost always have a low possibility of becoming true, it's still cute.

And I also want people to vote on if i should end this here, or make a second one about Alice after the kiss...

So once again! R and R!!


	2. Authors note

Hey everybody! sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have problems going on in my life... one I wouldn't like to share (lying! If you really wanna know PM me and I'll try to get back to you, I love to type to people! XD)

I am truly sorry for my lack of updates. I'm using the school computer (yes, I am serious for once) so i need to be quick. I will be posting VERY, VERY few things on all my works. (not like I really Updated fast anyway) But I will try to update when I can. Sorry to say, The AXR/Digi story I was planning has gone down the drain due to my horrible life events (not really, i'm being dramatic) and so have the insomniac drabbles. AXR: So i need you will continue for as long as I can keep it going and I have another new possible story (what a surprise) But I will not post it until I am positive I will complete it. I am also open for request on Fanfictions, but trust me, I won't get them done quick. For everyone that looks at my SM, Digimon, and MMPPP stuff. That stuff is basically all dead.

In other news, what does everyone think about this "New Vestroia" thing going around? Anyone as pissed off as I am that the original Baku-Girls aren't in it? I'm not even talking about it as in AXR fangirl type thing. I mean "WTF!!! WHY CUT OUT THREE REALLY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!!!!!" I mean... If it was just Dan it would make some sense (main character obviously would be in season 2).... but jeez..... throw in the other two make brawlers but not a single female one? give me a break.... Kinda makes yeah have the urge to riot or something.... They broke up half the team! I don't care if it's AU from the first season! makes no sense.... they better have a good explanation in the first episode if it IS in line with season one. Bright side, leaves room for fanfiction :D

Anyway, Sorry about everything guys! Please respond in some way! :D


End file.
